User blog:Left 4 speed/ERB Wiki Western - Episode 7
Part 1: Left For Dead "Inhale. Exhale. Calm down. Just try to relax.", Dr. Coupe tries to calm down Wachow's wife, Roxanne, who is undergoing delivery. "YTK, hand me a bucket of warm water.", Coupe then orders YTK, another doctor called on to assist the delivery. "On my way.", YTK replies as he heads out for the kitchen. "Everything will be okay honey, just trust me.", Wachow tries to comfort his wife. Roxanne smiles and gives him a nod, but does not say a word and continues gasping lightly. "We're out of warm water!", an alarmed YTK cries out loud to them from the kitchen. "We have to find another way.", Coupe nervously replied. "I'll go outside and check the barrels. The sun might have heated it up enough already.", Wachow states. He gives Roxanne a look, and then gave Coupe a nod before heading outside. Wachow then quickly arrives out to the back of his house and checks on a large wooden barrel full of water. He dips his hand inside, and deciding that it was hot enough already, he picks up a nearby bucket and proceeds filling it with the water. After the bucket was full, he gets another empty bucket and fills it up again. He filled three more buckets with it, and as he was filling up the last one.... "BANG!" The bucket he was holding flew away from his hand as it was being shot. Drawing his gun, Wachow looked up only to find CE, whose face was concealed with a bandana, and his five henchmen, smiling, with all their firearms pointed at him. Wachow, feeling nervous and overwhelmed at the same time, decides to drop his gun. "Remember me, Wachow, or should I say, Sergeant Wachow?", CE greets him maniacally. "Who the bloody hell are you? What do you want from me?", Wachow confusingly asks. Still confused, Wachow gives him a blank stare for a moment. Then, CE steps forward and takes off his bandana, showing his bearded face and patched eye. "Still can't recognize me? Well, then.", CE tauntingly tells him, much to Wachow's confusion and nervousness. CE removes his eyepatch, revealing his stitched right eye. Wachow, now realizing who he was, recalls some past events in his mind... ''-Flashback-'' Late one afternoon, a younger Wachow and three other soldiers, all on horseback, are pursuing a runaway man deep into the woods. "I'm afraid we lost him, sir!", one of the soldiers tells him. "We can't afford to lose him. We need to find and kill that son of bitch. Keep searching! Shit's gonna get real!", Wachow angrily orders the exhausted soldiers. Wachow then takes the lead, following the trails of their target as the other two soldiers tail behind him. The scene then changes. It was already nighttime. Wachow is crawling out of a bush thicket. After he finds his way out, he is shocked to see the bloody corpses of his companions lying in the ground. One is apparrently pierced in the head while the other was stabbed in the chest. '' In anger, Wachow curses them out for getting themselves killed, and then curses the killer, whom he suspects to be the man they are pursuing.'' "Son of a bitch. SON OF A BITCH!", Wachow angrily cries out, his voice echoing throughout the woodlands. He then proceeded to kick on the corpses of his dead allies as he continues cursing. "GOD DAMN YOU! GODDAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!". The scene changes again. Wachow is now on a fistfight with their target: A young, clean faced, stocky white man. At first, the man gets the upperhand, with Wachow getting strangled up against a tree trunk. But then, Wachow managed to unsheath the man's dagger, and... STAB! Wachow partially stabs the man's right eye, injuring it. The man then releases his grip from Wachow's neck and proceeds tending to his bleeding eye. Dropping the bloody dagger, Wachow sees his chance as the man was moaning out loud in agony. And, with a loud cry of anger, he then proceeds to dive for the man, pinning him to the ground. "Die, die, die, you son of a bitch!", Wachow curses his opponent as brutally beats him up. "Assholes like you don't deserve to live!". Wachow sadistically beats him up for about a minute, and when the man falls unconscious, Wachow assumes that he is already dead. Wachow then grabs the silver pendant from the man's amulet and forcefully pulls it away, wounding part of the man's neck with the string. He then mounts his horse which had left at a distance, and then rides off, leaving the man for dead. ''-End of Flashback-'' Part 2: An Eye For An Eye "You've been speechless for almost a minute. Remember me now?", CE asks him again. "Yeah, I was the man whom you chased with guns and horses deep into the woods. I was the man whom you stabbed in the eye. I was the "son of a bitch" whom you've almost beaten up to death! I was the "asshole" who didn't deserve to live! I was the man whom you've left for dead ten years ago!" Still shocked, Wachow remained speechless, but kept stuttering uninteligible words. "But, I, being the tough "son of a bitch I've always been, somehow managed to survive. And, alas, here I am, ready to claim what I was being owed for." "No.", 'Wachow, still nervous, says under his own breath. '"You remember this?" ', CE asks him as he shows a dagger which he had just unsheathed. Wachow instantly recognizes the dagger; the very same dagger which he had used to stab CE in the eye. '"This was the very same dagger which you have used to inflict an everlasting pain in me. Since then, I've always wanted to do the very same thing to you with this. And now that I have the chance, I can't afford to lose it." CE's arrogantly happy expression then changes into anger. Then, he suddenly raises the dagger, crying out loud as he prepares to kill Wachow by stabbing him through the eye. ' "An eye for an eye!"' "NO!", Wachow tries to prevent him as he shields himself with his arms. CE abruptly paused as Wachow tearfully pleads to him "Please, don't.My wife is inside there, currently giving birth. I'm about to become a father, and to have a family. What happened to us had passed, and I had tried to put the past behind me! I even went out of the military in the hope of starting a new life again. I was really remorseful for what I have done. You have survived, and now that you are already here, please, do forgive me!". CE, though still maintaining an angry look, drops his arm. "Bullshit. I don't believe you.", he begins to speak.' "I don't believe that a man like you could actually manage to show remorse for beating up a "son of a bitch" like me. But, I do am convinced that you are about to have a family."' CE then grins evilly. Meanwhile, inside Wachow's house, the doctors have managed to calm Roxnne down. They have already prepared everything and were ready to recieve the baby. Roxanne, although still not feeling that the baby is about to get out, expects it to be coming out within about an hour or two. "Feel better now?", YTK asks Roxanne as he keeps her cool by fanning her. "Yeah, I think so.", Roxanne groaningly replies, showing little signs of relief. "Wachow had been out for about three minutes. What could be taking him so long?", Coupe wonders out aloud. "Yeah, I have thought of that so. Better go check it out!", YTK says as he hands Coupe the fan. YTK heads out of the room and disappears from Coupe and Roxanne's sight. But, a few moments later, they were surprised to see YTK heading back inside the room, walking backwards with his arms raised up. Coupe and Roxanne were much more confused as they saw Wachow entering the room, hands cuffed in the back and head bowed down. Then, much to their shock, they saw CE enter the room with a huge grin, his gun pointed towards Wachow and YTK. Two of CE's men then follow inside. "Nice wife you've got there.", CE remarks as he approaches Roxanne, still pointing his gun to Wachow. He then touches Roxanne's womb and begins to caress it, while Wachow stares in anger. CE then stops touching Roxannes womb, and then turns back to his two men, saying, "The two of you stay here and remain on guard while I do my business outside. Make it sure that the birth operation will continue.". As the two men nodded, CE then turns to the fear stricken doctors who are standing in one corner. CE gives gives them an evil look, as if to tell them to continue the operation, which the doctors instantly understood. The doctors then proceeded to tend to Roxanne while CE's two henchmen had their guns pointed at them. CE then grabbed Wachow and led him outside the room, where Wachow's three other henchmen were waiting. He then locks the room, and then, turns to Wachow with a smile. "Are you gonna kill me now?!", Wachow angrily asks. "No... Not for now.", CE replies, still smiling. He stares at Wachow for a second, before.... PUNCH! Wachow is knocked to the floor as CE gave him a punch. "You fucking coward.", Wachow angrily says under his own breath. "UNTIE ME, YOU FUCKING COWARD!", Wachow then cries out! "Very well, then.", CE says as he approaches Wachow to untie him. As soon as Wachow broke free, he then gives CE a punch on the face... PUNCH! Wachow then pins CE into the floor, just like the way he did it before, and gives him a few punches. CE strangely refuses to fight back, and keeps laughing gaspingly as his face was beginning to bleed. PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! However, this was cut short by one of CE's men, who grabs Wachow and punches him on the face. The other two men began to join beating up Wachow as CE stands up back on his feet. As soon as CE's men had Wachow pinned unto the floor, CE goes near them, and spits at Wachow, before givning him a kick on the abdomen. Wachow groans in pain for a few seconds before falling unconscious. Then, as soon as Wachow had passed out, one of the men asks CE... "Are we gonna kill him now?" "No.", CE replies while wiping off the blood from his face. "What about his family?",' '''the man continues. '"We're gonna kill them all if we can't take the money. But, whether we take it or not, that son of a bitch right there is gonna die. We're just gonna have to wait 'till later.".''' , CE replies, pointing to Wachow. CE then orders his men to handcuff Wachow again and to tie him into a chair. He then sits on a couch and whistles a happy tune while enjoying a bottle of booze he found on a table. Category:Blog posts